Tricking & Treating
by allekto
Summary: getting ready for a Halloween party has never been so fluffly, or so much fun. yaoi and some swearing.


Notes: just a quick bit of fluff.  No, I didn't die.  Came close though.  The computer that my fic Shinwa was residing in gacked on me.  There is precious little of Shinwa left now.  I'll rewrite though-  but it won't be until after NaNoWriMo…

Warnings: gee, every fic I've written seems to have Ken and Daisuke loving or hormonal about each other.  You do the math.

Disclaimer: don't own.  Wish I did though.  That'd be groovy…

Tricking and Treating 

"Silly String?"

"Check."

"Toilet paper?"

"Check."

"Water balloons?"

"Check."

"Sanity?"

"Hell no."

"Roger that- we are go for launch then!"  Daisuke bounced around his bedroom laughing as if he didn't have a care in the world.  His best friend watched him with mixed emotions in his eyes.

Ken couldn't help but smile though.  That energy was always infectious.  "So, are we actually getting dressed up for this nonsense?"

The question stopped the Motomiya boy cold.  "Nonsense?  Nonsense!  Dude!  It's Halloween, the most sacred holiday of the year.  And you better fucking believe we're getting dressed up for this party!"  With that having been said, he threw open his closet doors and began pulling out his costume selection.

"Um… Daisuke?  Don't you think you're going a bit overboard with this?  I mean, it's only Miyako's party and it's not like it's anything special…" Ken's voice drifted away when he noticed just what it was that his friend was planning to wear.  "Uh… Dai?"

Completely oblivious, the bearer of Courage and Friendship turned from his closet typhoon.  "What?  You don't think it'll look good?"  Innocent cinnamon eyes blinked at Ken.  

Wait a minute… those eyes were a bit too innocent.  "It looks like you've got more than one outfit here.  And most of the material seems to be leather or vinyl."

Nodding enthusiastically, Daisuke swept over to his bed where the clothing lay.  "Well, see, I figured you wouldn't go get a costume for yourself so I took the liberty of picking one out for you.  Because as you well know, I won't set foot into Miyako's party if my date isn't in full gear."

Ken choked for a moment.  "Who said anything about a date?"

Daisuke just rolled his eyes.  "Not a _date_ date.  Just us going together like we do every year."  Finally taking a moment to think he added, "Unless you were planning to be Miya's other half…"

This was all completely out of the blue for Ken.  He had lusted after his best friend for years, only recently noticing that said best friend seemed awfully flirtatious with both guys and girls alike.  And then there was Miyako's incessant cajoling on top of that.  No one could escape her when she wanted to know something.  Every 'Destined had eventually coughed up the details of first-time experiences and preferences- as well as a few forays into the _Kama Sutra_.  All except for one.  Somehow the most talkative member of the Digidestined managed to evade all questioning.  None of them knew how.  And none of them were sure if he even knew what sex actually was…  Was he really still that pure?  Or was his innocence just an act?  Only Daisuke knew for sure- and he wasn't telling.

Finding his voice Ken managed to speak up.  "No, no, no… I'll be your date."  If only.

Hiding a devilish grin, Daisuke delved into the pile of black.  "Good."  Pulling out a few items he inspected them with utmost scrutiny.  "Now try this on.  If it doesn't fit… well, I'd be amazed.  But it should get the job done."  Throwing a pile into Ken's arms he proceeded to herd the sputtering boy into the bathroom, adding as an afterthought, "And no trying to escape out the window!"

There was a muffled sigh from inside the bathroom.  "Fine."

Chuckling, Daisuke returned to his room to get ready.  He had been planning this for months- natch!  Two goals in mind: a- get Ken in leather, and b- maybe find the balls to tell him how he felt.  It was going to be hectic to say the very least.  Not to mention all the little heart palpitations.  Shivering with anticipation, Dai grabbed his vinyl pants and started tugging them on.  They were almost up and fastened when he heard a voice behind him.

"I don't think I want to know just how you got me such a per…fect… fit…" Ken stood in the doorway speechless.  In the blooming twilight before him stood a vision.  A lustful, damn near pornographic vision, but a vision none the less.  He was fighting to not drool all over himself.  Daisuke stood shirtless with a delicious pair of black vinyl pants pulled up around his hips, so tight they looked poured on.  Ken noticed the pants were, as yet, unfastened and was willing to bet if he snuck a look he would find nothing but Daisuke under all that vinyl.

"Uh, could you give me a minute?  You were quicker than I thought you'd be."  Blushing, Daisuke was shocked when Ken shook his head.

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen."  Perhaps the attire he had donned was giving him new wings.  Feeling bold, sexy even, he stepped forward and reached out a hand.  "You need some help with that?"

"No, I've got it.  Thanks though."  Innocent as ever and smiling brightly, Daisuke managed to get himself arranged and zipped up while Ken stood struggling for sanity.  He gave a mental smirk at his friend's puzzlement.  Oh yes, Daisuke knew all about innocence and what a hassle it could be.  But sometimes it was just so _fun_ to watch Ken get all sexually frustrated and flustered.  There had been more than one occasion when Dai had wondered if Ken had gone to bed with steamy thoughts in his mind.  "Could you hand me my shirt while you're over there?"

Ken shook his head again, trying to clear it.  If he weren't sure that he knew Motomiya so well, he would almost think his friend was pulling a fast one on him.  "This?"  It turned out to be a sleek, sleeveless, black vinyl top that had a gleaming silver zipper down the center.  Upon reflection, Ken realized Daiuske's outfit was strikingly similar to his own.  Ken's was a bit more tame- leather not being quite so shiny as vinyl.  Still the twin-like costumes made him wonder.  "Just how long have you been planning this?"

"Planning?"  Cinnamon eyes sparkled with absolute purity.

"Cut the crap, Daisuke.  Tell me the truth."

Striking an immediate pose, Dai began tapping a finger against his chin.  Playing dumb, he caught all of Ken's longing stares at the low riding pants he was wearing.  "Since you were the Kaizer?"

Now _that_ threw him for a loop.  "Since… I… what?!"

Shrugging, Dai grabbed his shirt from Ken's suddenly limp hands and explained.  "Well, think about it.  You were always wearing that little spandex outfit.  Which was totally hot, by the way.  So, leather would only be the next logical step, right?  I mean, if you're going to go bondage, Ken, you really should go all the way."  Zipping his shirt all the way up to just beneath his chin, Daisuke gave a dazzling smile.

"Are you… saying?"  Ken couldn't believe this.  Of all the times for him to find out.  All those years of hoping and yearning.  Dumb fucking luck!  "So you _do_ want this to be a date."

Shrugging again, Daisuke gave a half nod.  "Once we get some makeup on you, sure.  I mean, come on!  What's a vampire without a little gothic touch here and there?"  As he bent down to retrieve a small bag he felt two strong hands on his shoulders.  After that, it was only Ken.  A soft sweet pressure at his mouth made Daisuke sigh.  And it wasn't too long before Ken's tongue was in his mouth and Ken's arms were wound around his waist.

When they pulled apart flushed, breathless, and completely aroused Ken gave a grin.  "Are you sure we have to go to this party?"

Daisuke nodded.  And then, despite Ken's adorable pout and sudden nibbling of his ear, he added, "Being forced to be decorous in public will only make it better.  After all, I'm supposed to be your victim, so you can get away with a ravaging or five tonight."

"Indeed," Ken murmured, then chuckled.  "Better not get too wound up though.  These pants don't hide anything!"

Daisuke simply growled.  "That's what makes them so hot."

Needless to say, they arrived forty-five minutes late for the party.  And both were more than a little flushed with matching, knowing, grins on their faces.

*************

Well, there you go.  Some yummy DaiKensuke Halloween fluff!  Mmm… leather and vinyl…


End file.
